SM046
* Closed * * }} Deceiving Appearances! (Japanese: 変身メタモン、探すんだモン！ The Shapeshifting , Find that 'mon!) is the 46th episode of the , and the 985th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 19, 2017, in New Zealand on March 1, 2018, in Canada on March 24, 2018, and in the United States on March 26, 2018. Blurb Our heroes visit Aether Paradise, part of the Aether Foundation run by Lillie’s mother, Lusamine. An impressive variety of Pokémon live in the conservation area, including a group of Ditto who need their shots! Professor Burnet recruits Ash and friends to help with the vaccinations while Lusamine is busy on the phone, but one of the Ditto escapes and leads our heroes on a merry chase as it keeps transforming. They eventually catch it when it disguises itself as Snowy—and Lillie realizes she can’t touch it! Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio has scored jobs at Aether Paradise, and they’re hot on Nebby’s trail when they stumble into Faba’s mysterious laboratory… Plot writes in her diary about the events of the previous episode, where Nebby ed everyone. The next day, and are on a boat heading to Aether Paradise. They arrive and are greeted by Wicke and Faba, alongside a disguised . Faba annoys Lillie before inquiring about Nebby and goes to grab it, but fails when Nebby teleports away. Faba and Wicke take them to Lusamine as Team Rocket recall being hired by Faba after he took an interest in . They plan on stealing all of the Pokémon including and Nebby. They arrive at Lusamine's home where she greets them only to be interrupted by a phone call. After the phone call, Ash and the rest of the gang are served food by Team Rocket, much to the trio's disappointment. Lusamine finishes her work and chats with Lillie. Lillie isn't happy with her mother as another phone call interrupts them. Having had enough, Lillie decides to give everyone a tour herself. Faba follows them in pursuit of Nebby. Wicke and Team Rocket accompany them. They arrive in the conservation area and the gang comment on the size of the area and the variety of Pokémon. Looking around, they watch as Professor Burnet emerges from the water with her . She was checking the water for the conservation area Pokémon. The tour continues as Wicke and Professor Burnet explain the history of the Aether Foundation. Nebby leaves Ash's backpack and Team Rocket make plans to capture Nebby. They head to a small building where a group of reside. They are being kept isolated to avoid them ing into other Pokémon that are in the conservation area. They go inside where the gang helps give the Ditto their vaccinations. Professor Burnet give the Ditto their vaccinations but the final Ditto jumps out of Lillie's hands and escapes outside. Nearby, Team Rocket, believing Nebby to be a pre-evolved form of , are pulling around a huge bag of trash in an attempt to lure Nebby to them. Faba comes to tell them about the escaped Ditto, only to be disgusted by the horrible smell of Team Rocket's trash bag. Lillie apologizes for not stopping Ditto from getting away as they suspect Ditto may have transformed into another Pokémon. At that moment, they notice a second and realize that Ditto has transformed. Ditto disappears among the other Pokémon, leading the others to chase it, using Ditto's specific eyes to help identify it. They soon confront Ditto disguised as a before it turns into Snowy, but Ash manages to catch it before it can transform again. Ditto finally receives its vaccination as Wicke and Professor Burnet discuss the aims of the Aether Foundation. Lusamine arrives and starts to embarrass Lillie about managing to find and capture the Ditto before her phone rings and she leaves. Faba heads off, worried that Lillie might start recalling memories and which would cause him problems. Team Rocket continue their search for Nebby down in the laboratory area and spot an open door and head in. Inside the laboratory, they find pictures of and documents about the Ultra Beasts. Meanwhile, Nebby appears in front of Team Rocket before quickly disappearing after they attempt to catch it. Faba confronts them, unhappy at their presence in the restricted area. They all decide to agree that they saw nothing. Major events * and visit Aether Paradise, with Ash, , , , and visiting it for the first time. * Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, and Lana meet Lusamine, Faba, Wicke, and Professor Burnet for the first time. * Faba is revealed to have hired to work for him as s. * Team Rocket learns about and the Ultra Beasts. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Lusamine * Faba * Professor Burnet * Wicke * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (first appears as a ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * (Lusamine's) * (Professor Burnet's) * (Nebby) * ( ) * (multiple; one in a fantasy) * (×2) * (×2) * (×5) * (multiple) * (×4) * (×3) * (×2) * (×2) * ( ; ×3, two West Sea and one East Sea) * * (×2; silhouette) * * (multiple) * (×5) * (×3; two in a fantasy) * * (×3) * * (Alola Form) * * (×3) * * (multiple; ) * (multiple) * (×2) * (×5) * (×4) * (×5) * (×5) * (Ditto transformation) * (pictures) * (flashback) * (fantasy) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which Pokémon causes trouble in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Ditto * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * The Ditto in the Japanese Who's That Pokémon? segment first appears as a before ing back to its original form. An extremely similar thing occurred in the segment of EP111, 874 episodes ago. * The runaway Ditto retains its punctuated eyes even when transformed, similarly to Duplica's Ditto in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion. * This is the first episode to feature music from Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Errors Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |he= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 046 Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Fujita Category:Episodes animated by Masaru Hamada Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Der Schein trügt! es:EP989 fr:SL046 it:SM046 ja:SM編第46話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第46集